


She Was Just A Dream

by Nezomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Foreplay, Heart Break, Hope Mitchels/Alyssa Delvinsky, Interracial Relationship, Jessalyn/Hope, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Make Believe, Mental Health Issues, POV Lesbian Character, girlxgirl, imaginary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezomi/pseuds/Nezomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy and some very smexy lesbian one shots. Most of them take place in a dream universe where one of the characters is real and the other is not. I will tell you at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot in the bedroom. Alyssa is made up in Hope's dreams.

Bedroom- She was just a dream. 

I kiss her hesitantly almost as if I’m afraid she would break into peaces as if she were made of glass. She laughs at my wavering caress. 

“I’m not going to disappear. You can kiss me harder. You act as if I’ll shatter if you touch me.” She whispers in my ear between small licks and pecks to my upper neck. 

“I just don’t want you to disappear.”

“I’m not going to.” 

“You don’t know that. I could wake up any minute and you could disappear from my sight in a split second.” She backs away from my neck and looks me in the eye. 

“Then don’t wake up, silly.” I laugh humorlessly at her. 

“That’s not always my choice you know.” She ignores me and goes back to kissing down my neck. 

“Then enjoy the time you have.” I groan when she reaches the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. 

“Okay, if you say so.” I cup my hand around her cheek and guid her back up to my lips. We kiss for a few timeless moments, my pulse quickening under her touch. I somehow push us away from the wall and lead her backwards until the back of her knees are touching the bed. She turns us around and gently pushes me to sit one the edge as she starts riding my shirt up my torso. 

“Back up.” Her hands push at my shoulders as she try’s climbing onto the bed with me. I scoot backwards a bit to allow her room but she instead sits down in my lap and lays me down on my back. Her hands ghost over my stomach and over to my sides she slowly rubs her fingers in circles. 

“That feels weird.” I mumble around another kiss and she laughs. 

“Define weird. Weird good or weird bad?” She questions. 

“Weird good.” My reply is breathless and I can’t help but notice how her eyes go from curious to soft at my tone. I place my hands at the base of her shirt and slip the bottom button free. “Shirt bad.” She laughs at my bad attempt of a joke and I marvel at how I could be so lucky as to find someone such as her. 

She slowly unbuttons the rest of her shirt and tosses it to the floor to be retrieved later. Her hands return to my torso and she inches my shirt up over my head pulling my arms up along with it. But he time I’m about to slip my hands free from the offending piece of clothing she twists the middle locking my hands in place. 

“What are you doing?” I question slightly tugging at the makeshift restraint. Her eyes practically scream mischief and she leans down and kisses my forehead. 

“You are mine now. I have ensnared you in my web of shirt and you can not escape.” She giggles and kisses me between my eyes. “I shall never let you go.” I laugh with her this time and she kisses my nose. “All…,” she pauses as she reaches my lips and smiles before connecting them with her own. “Mine.” She finishes after the short but sweet kiss. 

“Okay. I’m yours.” I tell her quietly and her grin grows even bigger. “But your mine, too, and I would really love to use my hands and touch you.” 

“No.” I raise one eyebrow at her and sigh. I lean up from the bed forcing her to remove her hold on my makeshift hand cuffs and toss my shirt from the bed to join the other article of clothing on the floor. 

“To bad.” I reply as I gently lay her down underneath me. I slide my hands up and down her flawless skin as if trying to become a part of her. My mouth finds her chest and I kiss the indent between her collar bones and slowly move my mouth up to her neck. 

My hands travel away from her sides and towards the waistline of her pants. They glide across smooth skin and stop at the areas where her hips dip down to her stomach. She squirms a bit and her hands find my shoulders. 

“More. It feels good.” She whispers. I slowly rub small circles into her skin and then back off. She whimpers and looks at me desperately. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t like to be teased?” I joke with her knowing she will take it lightly. 

“You are a sadist. You know that?” 

“Oh please, you were the one pinning me down earlier.” I backfire quickly. 

A silence settles over us for a moment and we stare into each others eyes. I feel my face heat up and my heart quicken the longer we stare at each other. 

It’s strange to me that the most breathtaking moment of tonight is simply me gazing into her eyes. Something so simple and so pure. It’s as if her soul is a book and she is leaving it open for me to read when I look at her like this. It tells me that she feels safe with me and it invites me to feel the same; which I do. It shows my love and tenderness but a spark of rebellion and spunk that causes me to crave her even more. 

“Hope?” She asks after a moment; her hand reaching out to gently brush against my cheek. 

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking…” I trail off suddenly becoming aware again. 

“Thinking what?”

“That…. Um…” She leans up to where she is sitting and I am straddling her lap. 

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” She asks after a moment of silence and I shrug. 

How do you explain to someone how simply gazing at them can take every problem away and fill your heart with joy without sounding stupid, sappy, or stalkerish? 

“Okay, well if it was anything like what I was thinking about you, you were thinking that the person in front of you was beautiful. You were thinking that you are so lucky to have met someone that makes you heart sing and you body shiver in delight at just the thought of them.” Her words bring tears of joy to my eyes and I nod my head. 

“Yah, that’s about right.” I murmur. Of course she would be able to pull off explaining her feelings so perfectly that they encompass my own as well. “I was also thinking that you were perfect and that I’m so happy to have met you.” I add on. 

“I wish I could be with you like this forever.”

“Me too. But at some point I have to wake up.”

“I know.” She smiles at me and kisses me gently one more time before a bright light invades my senses and the real world comes into view.


End file.
